


Life’s a lil messy

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Sokka, Firelord Zuko, Mpreg, Omega Zuko, They are married, and also in love, gay Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Years after the events of the series, Zuko realises he wants a family with Sokka.
Relationships: Past Mai/Zuko - Relationship, Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background Katara/Aang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 268
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Life has a way of massively subverting your expectations.  
That’s what Zuko’s learnt most after all these years.  
He’d expected to present as an Alpha, only to be incredibly disappointed with his Omega status.  
He’d expected to win the war against the Avatar, not with him.  
He’d expected to have ruined his relationship with Uncle Iroh after the betrayal in Ba Sing Se, but he’d been so, so wrong, based on the fact that Iroh keeps sending him different tea samples, and only sells them if Zuko finds them agreeable.  
He’d expected so many things, over and over again, only to be either surprised or crushed with the actual result.  
Realising that both he and Mai were very, very gay managed to be both. Surprising, due to years of suppression, because they’d been dating for two years before either mentioned anything, and crushing, because Zuko felt a little lost once he was single again.  
Made worse by the fact that all his friends were still in the relationships they were in by the end of the war.  
Katara and Aang were happy. Of course they were, they deserved it. Zuko was genuinely glad for them.  
Sokka and Suki’s relationship on the other hand?  
Ugh.  
Something about it made Zuko’s stomach twist, and he felt guilty because of it.  
They were happy after all.  
Zuko sometimes lay awake at night, alone, feeling sick because he was so fucking worried about why he felt so awful.  
Was he going back to his evil ways? He’d been trying really hard, but sometimes it felt like that was the only option.  
Not everyone believed the Fire Nation was truly repenting after all. In fact, most civilians very much thought the opposite. And at times, Zuko felt like proving their doubts right, considered following right in his father’s footsteps.  
He stopped himself obviously!  
But it was concerning, and it felt like Sokka and Suki had something to do with all his anger.  
Until he’d realised the reason.

“Zuko! C’mon man, it’s party time. Tryna bring back dancing to the Fire Nation remember?” Sokka was a terrible dancer, but in a sort of adorable way.  
Suki certainly seemed to find it adorable, smiling and laughing with him.  
“Right, right.” Zuko had stood, following Aang’s footwork, feeling once again alone, until Toph sidled up to him.  
“I hate dancing.” She groaned. “Kind of muddles up my vision.”  
“Mm.” How was he supposed to reply to that?  
Besides, he was a little distracted by a hair falling from Sokka’s scrappy ponytail.  
“How long have you liked Sokka, huh?”  
“What?”  
Toph waved her hands a little. “Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re staring at him. I can practically feel your heart eyes. It’s disgusting.”  
“I - what?”  
“God Zuko. It’s fine! I won’t tell anyone. I’m sure they already know anyway. If the blind girl can see it, I’m sure the entire world can.”  
“I like Sokka..?”  
Toph tuts. “Like you didn’t know!”  
And almost as quickly as she appeared, she slips away again, presumably to somewhere she can see better.  
Fuck.

“Suki and I broke up last month.”  
Sokka revealed this information at one of their Team Avatar meetings, where they discussed how to improve kingdom relations and also catch up on each other’s personal lives.  
“What? Why? I thought you were gonna get married.” Aang tilts his head, while Zuko tries to ignore his relief at Sokka’s words.  
“Relationships that begin when you’re a kid don’t really last Aang.” Sokka pauses at the way Katara suddenly squeezes the Avatar’s shoulder. “You guys don’t count. You’re 118 now, and Katara acts like she’s 92, so I think you’ll be fine.”  
“I do not act like-!”  
“I’m sorry to hear about your break up.” Zuko interrupts. He feels like he needs to say it to manifest those feelings. He doesn’t feel sorry at the moment, he feels absolutely thrilled, and that makes him a bad friend.  
“Nah, yknow, it happened a while ago, I’m over it now. I’m into someone else now.”  
“Oh? Who?” Toph, of course, is immediately a nosy bastard.  
Sokka flushes. “That’s private!”  
And Toph nudges Zuko under the table, causing the Fire Lord a little fluster too.

“Hey.” A couple months later, and Sokka is at his chamber doors.  
“Hey. I didn’t realise we had another meeting? Sorry, I’ll be right there, I just-”  
“No. No meeting.” Sokka leans on the doorframe. “Just wanted to talk to you.”  
Breathe Zuko. Breathe. Relax. It’s nothing to get worked up over.  
His inhale immediately alerted him to Sokka’s Alpha scent, which seemed particularly strong today. Not even a hint of an attempt to mask it. Oh god.  
Zuko nods at him, gesturing to an arm chair.  
Sokka strides over, and the way he walks always reminds Zuko of how outrageously tall the water tribe boy is.  
“How’s things?” Sokka makes himself comfortable, resting his muddy shoes on the table that had JUST been cleaned.  
“There are rumours that there’s a rebellion in the Earth Kingdom making alliances with other lands to try and usurp the Fire Nation. So I have to deal with that.”  
“Oh. I mean, I meant personally, but after that, I’m guessing you’re not doing too great.”  
“Mm. It’s like - What do I have to do Sokka! It’s been over six years. After everything I’ve tried to do to make reparations, nothing works. They all have every right to hate us, I know, I just... I don’t know Sokka. I don’t know how I’m supposed to make things right.”  
Ugh. There he goes venting again. Hasn’t even asked how Sokka is.  
“Sounds like you need a break. I have just the idea. Let’s, uh, make a pillow fort!”  
“I’m not a kid anymore. I need to-”  
“Even Fire Lords need to rest sometimes. Or are you too bad at relaxing?”  
“What?”  
“I’m making it a competition. Whoever relaxes hardest wins.”  
Zuko had never been able to quell his competitive nature.  
“It’s on.”

It had been snuggly in the pillow fort, a couple glasses of the Fire Nation’s finest wines enough to calm Zuko down. Not enough to make him forget his troubles.  
“You know how I think I should fix all this war stuff?”  
“We’re supposed to be relaxing dipshit. Or are you admitting defeat?”  
“Never! Never.” Zuko immediately loosened. “You’re gonna have to make me lose yourself. I’m so relaxed you couldn’t even begin to compare.”  
Sokka had smirked. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What if I do this?” Sokka leaned in, and kissed him.  
Zuko had never gotten so tense so quickly, pulling away.  
“What? What the fuck are you doing?”  
Sokka backs off at Zuko’s words.  
“Sorry. Sorry. Toph said you liked - Ugh! I’m so stupid! Of course she was lying.”  
“Toph said she wouldn’t tell anyone!”  
Sokka stares at him. Zuko stares back.  
And he softens.  
“If you want to do it again, I...” He trails off, but Sokka seems to get the message, kissing him again.  
It gets heated quickly, getting a little too out of hand before either can control themselves. It was... nice.

Another two years, and they’d gotten married. There were whispers of it being entirely for diplomatic reasons, but at this point, Zuko didn’t really care.  
He had a lovely, adoring, very sexy husband, and they made political decisions together, cementing Zuko’s confidence in a chance of Fire Nation redemption.  
Sokka was... everything. And Zuko was terribly lucky to have attracted his eye.  
It was another subversion of his expectations, a water tribe husband who had once been his enemy.  
But it went further than that.  
Zuko has been pretty firm on his stance that he didn’t want children, more willing to pass the Fire Nation throne to someone trustworthy once he passed. But the more time passed, the more he softened to the idea.  
He wanted Sokka’s kids. Wanted to grow life inside of him, wanted to raise new and beautiful human beings. That moment of realisation had been his most surprising one.  
And now he had to broach the subject with Sokka, preferably before he left on some diplomatic mission.

“You thinking?” Sokka’s breath tickled the back of Zuko’s neck.  
“You’re still awake?”  
“You keep wiggling.”  
“Sorry.” Zuko stills himself. “Go to sleep now.”  
Sokka kisses his neck. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong. Need to make sure my little Omega is gonna get a good rest.”  
Outside of the bedroom, Zuko refused to let his secondary sex even been mentioned, but under the covers, he loves it when Sokka talks like that. Loves the reminder that at the end of the day, he has someone to care for him after years of having to look after himself.  
“When are you leaving?”  
“Uh... next time I gotta set sail is in two months if that’s what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah. Okay.” Zuko turns to face Sokka. “I love you.”  
“I love you too!” Sokka’s surprise is expected. Zuko is rarely the one to say it first, Sokka the more romantic of the two.  
“We’ve been together around five years now, right?”  
“Yeah... Is there some special Fire Nation five year anniversary or something? Did I forget?”  
“No.” Zuko shifts closer, wanting to be clasped in Sokka’s arms. Admittedly, he’s scared to say... this.  
Sokka picks up on the cue, squeezing Zuko, giving him a nice view of his well built muscles.  
“Sokka. I, uh...” Fuck! Why is this so hard?  
“Take your time.” He could be so gentle at times. An extremely side reserved especially for Zuko.  
So he says it. Quietly and quickly. Mumbles into Sokka’s shoulder.  
“Huh? What did you say? Or are you just chewing on my robe?”  
“Baby.” Hopefully that would suffice.  
“Yeah babe?”  
Ah fuck, Sokka thought it was a pet name.  
“No, no, I mean - that’s - yknow?”  
“You’re so awkward.” Sokka laughs. “I have no idea what you’re tryna say.”  
“I want- uh... Please, could we - um-!”  
Sokka sat straight up.  
“Hold on. Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”  
Zuko breathes in Sokka’s scent.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“You want a baby?”  
“Mhm.”  
“My baby?”  
“W- Yes your baby! Who else’s would it be? You’re so stupid, I swear to-” He stops at the look on Sokka’s face.  
“Wow.” His husband moves swiftly, going from lying next to him to straddling his hips in only a few seconds. “I get to knock you up!”  
“You also want, uh, yknow?”  
“Babe. I’ve wanted for years. Just waited for you to be ready.”  
“Oh.” Zuko’s breath hitches when he notes Sokka’s position. “Are we - now?”  
“I know the chances are higher during heat, but if you want, I am so down to start trying as soon as possible.”  
Zuko hooks his arms around Sokka, bringing their faces close.  
“Please. Make me a mother.”  
Sokka nods, trailing kisses down Zuko’s neck. “I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” Zuko reaches up to readjust his husband’s tunic collar.  
“Three weeks. I’ll make it shorter if I can.” Sokka catches his hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Send me a messenger hawk if there’s any news.”  
He doesn’t outright say what news he’s talking about, not in front of the generals, guards and other ambassadors, but Zuko knows full well what he means.  
Two months trying, and not even the smallest sign of a baby.  
“Of course. Travel safely.”  
Sokka nods, squeezing Zuko tightly, before stepping into the ship.  
The Fire Lord waves them off, before turning to an advisor to double check when his next meeting is.  
He doesn’t pay enough attention. His thoughts had been wandering a lot lately, and he contributes only a few sentences.  
Two fucking months.  
Sure, maybe if they weren’t a bonded Alpha/Omega couple, it wouldn’t seem like much. Tons of different relationships exist, and they all take a stereotypically longer time to conceive. But not an Alpha and Omega. Not when both are healthy and young. Not when two heats have passed with nothing coming from them. Not when he and Sokka had used their strategic affinities to pinpoint specific fertile periods, down to the exact hours, minutes even, all to no avail. Not when Zuko’s drinking the different teas Iroh recommended that are supposed to improve the likelihood of pregnancy.  
“Fire Lord Zuko? What do you think?”  
His thinking is interrupted by an admiral.  
“Uh... I’ll take my advisors opinions first.”  
“They just gave their opinions, your majesty.”  
Ah shit.  
“Sorry. I must’ve...” Should he admit to zoning out?  
“It’s quite alright Lord Zuko. I understand it must be a struggle to be away for an Omega to be away from their Alpha for long periods of time.”  
The entire table tensed as Zuko glared at the admiral.  
“I’m not sure why you think my caste is relevant.”  
He fucking hates it when it’s brought up. Asshole. Just because he was an Omega doesn’t make him any less of a ruler! He’s perfectly capable.  
The fact that he had completely ignored a probably important discussion because he was pining over his potential barrenness was irrelevant.  
“Of course. Sorry sir. I overstepped. My mistake, my apologies.”  
“Forgiven. This time.”  
Concentrate Zuko!

“You’re not looking too great.”  
“You can’t even see me.”  
Toph tended to drop in completely unannounced whenever she felt like it. Happenstance that this time, it was during Sokka’s absence.  
“Okay, well, I can just feel it. What’s up Mr Flamey? Your ol pal Toph is here to help.”  
Zuko sighs. Iroh was the only one the couple had told, and that was only because they needed the teas (and also because Zuko wanted to see if his uncle had any wisdom about trying for a baby). If he tells Toph here, will Katara and Aang feel left out?  
He’s worked so hard on being a good friend, he doesn’t want to make any more mistakes.  
“This is secret Toph. I wouldn’t want to tell you without the others here.”  
“Sokka doesn’t even know?”  
“He knows. I guess I just miss him.”  
Toph rolls her eyes. “That’s no secret. And I’ve been here before when he’s out doing ambassador things! You seem even more mopey than usual.”  
“I’m not moping. Just thinking.”  
Zuko realises that Toph is staring right at the wall, where their little baby making schedule hangs (palace staff were forbidden from his chambers), and panics, going to hide it, before remembering he has nothing to worry about.  
“Is there something on the wall? I felt you move towards it.”  
“No!”  
Toph grins, standing and making her way over.  
“You’re lying.” She runs her hands along, before making contact with the paper. “What’s this say?”  
“Uh...” SHIT. “It’s a naked portrait of Sokka. I put it up when I miss him.”  
Toph shakes her head. “No. You’re nowhere near as good at lying as Azula.”  
Zuko’s breath hitches at the mention of her. “Could we not?”  
“Sorry. Geez, forgot you could be so sensitive about it.”  
“That’s enough Toph.”  
“Ugh... Just tell me what it is!”  
“A calendar.”  
Toph pauses. Zuko knows he’s technically not lying.  
“Why would you hide that from me?”  
“I didn’t. It’s there on the wall. Not my fault you can’t see.”  
“If I could, I would probably be teasing you about whatever is on this calendar that’s oh so private.”  
“What’ve you been up to?” Hopefully a good diversion.  
“Ah, yknow, just tryna snoop on my friend at the moment. I got arrested again the other day. Your officers are so rude!”  
“I didn’t hear about that. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I told the guy that you always pay my bails. Got let go pretty quick.” Toph is running a finger over the writing, as if that’ll help her read it. “Make some braille calendars. I can’t believe you hate blind people.”  
“It’s not for you!”  
“Is it for Sokka?”  
“Yes. And me too.”  
“Hmm. Like a top secret schedule calendar?”  
No reply. He’ll be caught lying if he does.  
“Do you guys schedule your sex? Is that what this is?” Toph immediately withdraws her hand at the thought.  
“Team Avatar will just have to meet up soon, and maybe then you can all find out.”  
Toph pulls a face, but drops the subject.

After Sokka suggested they all meet up a time the Southern Water Tribe via hawk messenger, Zuko was quick to agree, dragging Toph to the fastest ship, only bringing a few guards because his advisors insisted on it.  
“You don’t have to come with me. You can stay at the tavern or visit a shop or something.” He was practically begging them to leave him alone upon arrival.  
When Zuko first visited, Sokka’s home tribe had been tiny. But now? Prosperous. Waterbenders had made a comeback, and it was so much bigger. Maybe this is what it had been like before the war.  
“I hate snow! It’s just as bad as sand.” Toph grumbled, having to cling to Zuko’s arm to get around.  
“We’re nearly there though.”  
“Never used to take this long.”  
“Zuko!”  
The Fire Lord was swiftly lifted and twirled, Toph stumbling to the side as Sokka pressed kisses to Zuko’s cheeks.  
“Missed you so much babe!”  
“Ugh, watch it Sokka.” Toph leaned down, balling a snowball and aiming, missing Sokka by a long shot.  
“Sorry. Sorry. It’s more ice than snow inside if that’ll work better for you.”  
Toph huffs, grabbing Sokka’s arm as a guide, Zuko holding his husband’s other.  
“How ya been Toph? Feels like the last time I saw you was just after you crushed one of those old Fire Nation statues.”  
“Damn, that long? I’ve been being woefully bullied though. Tell your husband that he should start telling me his secrets!”  
Sokka turns to Zuko. “What’ve you been hiding?”  
“Toph has been trying to get me to talk about our special calendar for a week now.”  
“Embarrassed about it?”  
“No! I just... I want everyone to know at the same time.”  
“We’ve already told Iroh.”  
“That’s completely different.”  
“Your uncle knows more than me? Ugh! Zuko! This is the worst thing you’ve ever done to me.”  
“He literally sent an assassin after us once but okay.”  
“Just Aang. Not you. And I’m sorry.”  
Sokka squeezes his hand. “I’m just joking. I know you’re sorry.” He turns back to Toph. “Once everyone’s together, we’ll tell you.”

“You guys are what?”  
Zuko squirms. “Trying. For a baby.”  
Aang scratches his head. “I thought you said that your court was okay with you not having a biological heir.”  
“They are.” Zuko flushes. “I just... want one.”  
“Wait, this was your idea? Not Sokka’s?”  
The surprised look on Katara’s face kind of stings, but Zuko knows he’s probably the least likely person to actively try to get pregnant.  
“Well, Sokka’s wanted a baby for a while. I just didn’t know. And then I wanted a baby, and, uh, yeah. Here we are.”  
“You must be so excited for your next heat.” Katara sighs. “Alpha/Omega pairings have it so good. Not even gonna have to wait a week to get pregnant.”  
Zuko bites his lip, while Sokka grips his arm.  
“If that’s the case, why do they got a whole calendar for it?” Toph starts picking at her toes, clearly underwhelmed.  
“It’s already been two months.” Sokka mumbles.  
“Oh. Is... something wrong?”  
Breathe Zuko. Breathe.  
“No! It’s just like that for some couples.”  
“Well, I’d consider getting it checked out. Yknow? Just in case.”  
“I need some air.”  
Zuko practically sprints from the room.  
It’s what he was afraid of. The ultimate act of justice for all his wrongdoing. If he was incapable of carrying, it would make sense. He doesn’t deserve a child. Not after all he’s done. He might be a terrible parent anyway, become just like his father, and then the cycle will continue, each of his descendants getting more and more corrupt by generation, and it would be all his fault, this was a shitty idea, no good at all, just like him, and oh god.  
Two arms wrapped around him, and Zuko crumbles, held together by Sokka.  
“It’s okay. It’ll work out. My instincts say so.”  
“Your instincts are wrong 50% of the time.” The Fire Lord buries his head in Sokka’s nape, sniffing his scent gland for that intoxicating calm that comes with his Alpha.  
“Then we just hope.”  
“What if-”  
“Babe. Four more months. If nothing happens by then... we’ll look into other options.”  
“Okay.” Zuko can feel himself trembling, and maybe if he was alone he’d berate himself for being weak, but here with Sokka, there is no weakness, only overwhelming love and support. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Six months.  
No baby.  
It was painful, like a knife that was stuck in his heart was twisted every time he thought about the now lost potential of a child.  
They could adopt, he knows that, he does, and they wouldn’t treat that baby any differently than if it were biological, but it still made him ache.  
Having a baby had been his new destiny, he knows it, but it seems it was completely unachievable.  
Zuko wondered if Sokka knew that it had been this long. Wondered if he remembered that he was the one who had pretty much imposed this deadline. Sure, that probably wasn’t how Sokka meant it, but that’s how it felt.  
Well... There’s nothing to be done now. He should just refocus on the Fire Nation. No way could he handle the adoption process right now.  
So he slips back into old routine, abandoning their baby making schedule, waking up at dawn before Sokka can even yawn, going to bed as late as possible.  
Maybe he’s avoiding his husband. Maybe he's scared that he’s let his Alpha down. Maybe he’s trying desperately to keep himself together despite the fact he feels like he’s shattered.  
But none of that can be proven, and Zuko definitely would deny those accusations.

As usual, he woke up the moment the sun rose. As usual, he slips out of bed, not wanting to stay still for even a second. As usual, he went to go freshen up for the day.  
Unusually, Sokka got up and followed him.  
Zuko stares at the Alpha, and the long silence reverbs in his head.  
He turns back to the water, splashing some on his face.  
“Babe. We can’t ignore this.”  
The Fire Lord grimaces, and continues his washing.  
“Zuko. I know. This is... awful. But we have to talk about it. We both know that. It’s important.”  
“You have no idea how I feel.” It comes out a little harsher than intended, that much is obvious based on Sokka’s scowl.  
“What? Zuko, this isn’t just a you problem! You think this isn’t killing me too? You think I’m not utterly fucking crushed? We both want a baby, so this whole infertility thing sucks for both of us!”  
“You think I’m infertile?” Rather than addressing any of Sokka’s other (valid) points, he’s immediately on the defensive.  
“That’s not what I said.”  
“Sure feels like that’s what you said.”  
“Either of us could be. I never pinned the blame.”  
“You mean you think I won’t ever get pregnant?”  
“Zuko. It shouldn’t take longer than six months. There’s gotta be something wrong.”  
The Omega shook. “No. That’s wrong. Because that means I’ve got my hopes up for no fucking reason. You told me I could still hope. You and your fucking instincts lied to me!”  
Sokka glares. “You’re seriously blaming me? I’m sorry you don’t know how to handle feeling sad without lashing out at other people!”  
“I’m not lashing out!” Zuko thrusts a fist at the wall, used to his firebending soothing his anger, except not even an ember came out.  
He tried again. Maybe his form had been off or something.  
“Are you trying to punch the wall? Because I hate to break it to you, you’re not doing a great job.”  
“My firebending...”  
Sokka’s tone and posture shift. “What? Is everything okay?”  
“No! First we have to stop trying for a baby because it’s not working and now I can’t firebend.”  
“Hey. Hey. Is this an emotional thing? Like back when you lost your fire at the Air Temple? Because that came back! It’s gonna come back.”  
“I don’t understand. What’s wrong with me?” Zuko lets himself huddle in Sokka’s arms, shoulders shaking as he breaks down.

Healers and firebending masters couldn’t figure out was keeping Zuko from his power. It was nothing short of shitty.  
Another round of tests, and he flops onto his bed, laying on Sokka’s chest.  
“I’m sorry I lashed out at you. And that I didn’t talk to you. You must be all sad and stuff too.”  
“That’s alright babe. I’m sorry that it felt like I was attacking you.” He ran a hand along Zuko’s chest. “We don’t have to stop trying if you don’t want to. I just figured that maybe we should look into other ways to get pups. Doesn’t mean we have to stop at all.”  
“It felt like a deadline.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I should’ve phrased it better. But I wanna keep trying. For as long as you want.”  
Zuko breathes out slowly, making another small attempt at creating a flame and failing, before kissing Sokka’s cheek.  
“Thanks. Maybe it’ll fix whatever’s wrong with my bending.”  
“Ah, well, now you get to see what life is like for a lowly nonbender such as myself.”  
“However will I cope.” Zuko smiles at their dramatics, Sokka kissing his forehead.  
Kisses go from gentle pecks to more passionate, deep make outs.  
“Sex isn’t on the schedule tonight.” Zuko mumbles as Sokka starts to undo his shirt.  
“I’m sure we can go a little off-course, just this once.”  
Zuko snorts, and allows Sokka to continue, hooking a thumb under his pants’ waistband.

Oh! The spirits have finally smiled upon them!  
Zuko feels a little breathless as he exits the royal doctor’s office, the reason for his blocked firebending now explained.  
Now, where was Sokka?  
In a meeting, probably, being a good ambassador and doing diplomacy things. Except this is so much more important.  
Zuko dithers outside the door of the meeting room, unsure whether or not he would be in the right to rush in and drag Sokka out.  
Mm. Probably wrong.  
The guards are looking at him, likely due to his pacing, but Zuko couldn’t give a shit.  
He was focused on Sokka, and how to break the news, and also wondering if it was acceptable for the Fire Lord to make out with his husband in the middle of a corridor.  
“Are you alright Lord Zuko?”  
“Yes. Of course. Don’t worry. I’m just, uh, waiting.”  
One of the guards shifted. “I’m sure if you need to retrieve Lord Sokka momentarily, it would be okay.”  
“I have a feeling this would not be momentary. And I wouldn’t want to disturb.”  
Quiet.  
Zuko feels his awkwardness rearing it’s ugly head.  
“So, uh, how’s guard duty?”  
Ugh. Why did he ask that?  
“It’s good.”  
“Cool.”  
...  
Zuko clears his throat a few times.  
“Are you well sir?”  
“Yes. Thanks.”  
“Very good.”  
The Omega nods, staring at the door.  
Please open soon. He might die from being too socially inept.  
Luck was still on his side, as Sokka threw the door open at that exact second, brightening upon seeing Zuko.  
“Hey there Fire Lord. Waiting for somebody special?”  
Ack! He couldn’t help it. He needed to kiss Sokka’s lovely lips right now.  
So he did, and paid no mind to his court watching as Sokka lifted him bridal style.  
“To our room please.” Zuko wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, planting little kisses along his chin.

“You’re in a really good mood! Did you get your firebending back? I feel like I’ve never seen you this happy.”  
“No. But I know why it’s gone.” Zuko grasped Sokka’s hands, pulling them to hover over his stomach.  
“Yeah? Easily curable?”  
“Nope! They’re gone for eight more months.” He emphasised that bit as hard as possible.  
“Huh. That’s really precise. You got some good doctors in your court.”  
“Yes. We do. Which is gonna be really good in case our baby gets ill.”  
Zuko’s heart skipped as he saw Sokka’s face light up.  
“Our baby?” His voice is wobbling.  
“They said I’m pregnant.”  
Sokka fucking squawks, before squeezing Zuko hard. “Our baby! We’re having a baby! My Omega’s pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad, holy shit. Zuko. It’s happening. It’s really happening.”  
“I know.” And he’s sniffling, eyes getting a little teary. “We’re having a pup. Our own little pup.”  
Sokka cups his chin, staring into Zuko’s eyes, much like the way one would admire stars. “We’re gonna be the best parents the world has ever seen.”  
“I hope so. I really hope so.”  
Zuko didn’t need to voice his doubts. Sokka already knew what they were.  
“I swear Zuko. You’re gonna be such a good mama. We’ll make mistakes, sure, but as long as we fix em, our family is gonna be so happy, and loving, and great.” He runs a finger down Zuko’s flat stomach. “Can you feel anything in there or something?”  
“No. I just feel normal. Maybe a few butterflies, but that might just be, yknow, excitement.”  
Sokka kisses him just above the belly button, stroking the skin around it.  
And Zuko can’t help but beam. He’s never felt this good in his life. Not even his wedding day comes close to the elation he’s bubbling with right now.  
“Is it just one pup?” Sokka doesn’t look up from his stomach worship.  
“I don’t know. There need to be further things investigated by a waterbender healer. Something about energies or chi.”  
Sokka nods slowly, before sitting up, and planting a soft peck on Zuko’s nose.  
“Are there even any waterbenders in the palace?”  
“No. I was thinking that maybe we could invite Katara down...”  
Sokka raises a brow. “You want Katara to be our professional baby inspector?”  
“I’m not sure I’d trust anyone else enough.”  
“Okay then. I’ll send a message.” Sokka holds Zuko’s hand. “Whatever my Omega wants, my Omega gets.”  
“Could you send a message to Toph and Aang too?”  
“Yup! We can have a mini party. A baby celebration.” Sokka pauses. “Does the whole palace know already?”  
“The doctors are under orders not to tell anyone unless extremely necessary. So no. At least, they shouldn’t.”  
“When everyone finds out - citizens and such - there should be a massive celebration. I’ve heard whispers that people have been waiting for news like this.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“No, no, I’m telling you! The whole Fire Nation is craving a Zuko-Sokka baby.”  
“Pfft. Right.”  
It’s always been fun whenever Sokka blatantly makes things up. But everything feels a million times amplified, so Zuko reckons there’s no way he’ll be able to wipe this grin off his face for at least two days.  
“Yes, and then when we reveal our darling child, everyone all over the world will cheer because it will be the cutest baby ever. No one will ever have cuter kids than us. Because I’m extremely handsome, and you’re downright adorable, so together our children are gonna absolutely ‘aww’ people’s faces off.”  
“I’m not adorable.” Zuko mock pouts. “I am the very intimidating Fire Lord thank you very much.”  
Sokka laughs. “Right. Sorry. I guess you’re just so cute and cuddly that it scares people.”  
“You’re the only person who thinks that.”  
“That’s the most wrong you’ve been about anything. Look at that sweet smile! Mm. An absolute cutiepie of a Fire Lord.”  
“Shut up!” Zuko giggles despite trying not to, shoving Sokka playfully.  
“I will not. I’m gonna compliment you forever and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”  
“Oh no.” Zuko hugs Sokka tight. “Whatever will I do? My big strong handsome Alpha won’t stop making me feel good! A tragedy.”  
“You think I’m strong?”  
“Very.”  
Sokka smirks, before hefting Zuko in the air again. “Good. Our baby needs a strong daddy to keep them safe.”  
“Our baby is gonna absolutely love their strong daddy. And also their strong mother. Because I am hench as fuck, don’t you dare forget it.”  
“Yes, yes, sorry. But you’ll probably need lots of rest. So I will take on strong man duty.”  
“You better. I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”  
“You’re so good at kicking ass, it’s hot.”  
“You’re hot.”  
Sokka grins. “Let’s have a nice long celebratory fuck then. Yeah?”  
“Mm... yeah.”  
Zuko’s smile doesn’t wear off one bit, even if Sokka takes things a little too slow.  
This is maybe the best day of his life so far.


	4. Chapter 4

After Katara confirmed there was indeed a baby in Zuko’s womb (just the one - Sokka made her check over and over again to ensure no surprises), they threw a private celebration. Only the Gaang and Iroh were invited, the little party held in Zuko’s chambers.  
He’d asked the cooks to prepare different platters of finger food, because what’s a party without stuff to shovel into your mouth? A couple bottles of champagne were also provided, and Zuko poured a few glasses for everyone, making sure his own was incredibly diluted.  
“A toast!” Sokka raised his drink. “To my husband and our growing baby.”  
“Whoo! My best friends are having a baby!” Aang downs his glass quickly.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to be a great-uncle.” Iroh wiped a tear from his eye. “This is a truly special occasion. You two deserve this happiness.”  
Zuko smiles are him. “Thank you Uncle. I hope I can be as good a parent as you are for me.”  
“Of course you will be Zuko.”  
The Fire Lord leans into Sokka, feeling his warm embrace.  
“Babies are gross. But I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks Toph.” Sokka rolls his eyes. “Our baby is gonna be cute as fuck though.”  
“Well, I dunno, I won’t be able to see it. If it screams, I will not hesitate to throw hands.”  
“Don’t fight my kid.” Zuko flicks her.  
“Are you sure you don’t want a more experienced waterbender to look after you?” Katara asks this question every couple of hours.  
“Yes. I’m sure. You’re a master, remember? My pregnancy is in safe hands.” Zuko’s reply is the same every time.  
“It takes a village to raise a child you know. I think Zuko has chosen his villagers very well.” Iroh pats Katara’s shoulder gently.  
There’s a knock at the door. Zuko stands, but Sokka stops him.  
“I’ll get it. You need to start practicing resting.”  
“I’m five weeks with not even a tiny bump. I’m sure I’m capable of getting a door.”  
“Shh. You need practice.” Sokka steps outside the chamber to talk to whoever’s there.  
“I’m perfectly good at resting.” Zuko’s grumble is met with a snort from both Toph and Katara.  
“Sure you are, just like I have perfect eyesight.”  
“Sokka is right. You’ll have to take things a little easier now. Pregnancies are fickle. Like an egg, you must carry yourself delicately, or else you might find yourself without shell.”  
“Wow. That nearly made sense.” Zuko sips his glass.  
“Maybe we could go to Ember Island! That’s relaxing. And I haven’t been to a beach for at least a year.” Aang sounded more like he was planning a holiday for himself.  
“We went to the penguin beach a few months ago!”  
“That’s a beach made of ice Katara. It doesn’t count.”  
“I have work to do. Or have you all forgotten that there are still reparations to be made? Just because you’re all okay with the Fire Nation doesn’t mean everyone is.”  
Sokka reentered. And he looked sour.  
“Babe?”  
His husband eyed him carefully, before taking his hand, and leading him to a corner of the room, starting to whisper.  
“Uh, so that was one of your messenger people.”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s about Azula.”  
Zuko tensed. “What? What about her?”  
“She wants to see you. To discuss her imprisonment.”  
“I - That’s - Oh.” Zuko shivers a little. “I should probably go.”  
“Not now! Tomorrow. But also; you’re the Fire Lord. You don’t have meet her if you don’t want to.”  
Zuko subconsciously runs a hand down his chest, the twists and turns of his scar from that Agni Kai memorised.  
“No. She’s my sister. I should see what she wants.” Zuko pauses. “Only if you come with me.”  
“Of course.” Sokka leans down and kisses him.  
“Is everything alright Zuko?” Iroh calls from his spot on the lavish couch.  
“Mhm. Just, uh, Azula wants to see me tomorrow.”  
Silence.  
“Are you going to go?” Katara has a very careful tone.  
“Yes. With Sokka. So it should be okay.” Zuko shook himself. “Can we just refocus? It’s celebration time, not... yknow.”  
Aang is the first to slide completely back to normal conversation, as if knowing that’s exactly what would help Zuko most.

Azula was being held in a secluded dungeon in the palace once used for war prisoners.  
Zuko hadn’t seen her since she’d been locked up.  
With a squeeze of Sokka’s hand, he descends into the dungeon, footsteps echoing far too loudly in his ears.  
“Ready?” Sokka holds him outside the big iron door. “It’s okay to back out.”  
“I know. I - I’ll be fine.”  
“Alright. I’ve got your back honey.”  
Zuko unbolts the door, and walks in.  
Azula’s in a cell in the corner, held in chains, but she looks far more put together than she did during Sozin’s Comet. Much neater hair, a less insane look in her eyes, and a generally calmer expressions.  
Maybe the therapists Zuko kept sending were helping, despite their reports.  
“Zuzu! I was starting to think you weren’t actually going to come.” Her voice is still that mix between sickly sweet and condescending. Still hard to read.  
“I’ve been busy. Conferences and meetings, trying to restore the honour of the Fire Nation.” Zuko doesn’t like that way he goes cold and stilted in Azula’s presence, but he can’t help it.  
“You and your obsession with honour.” She rolls her eyes. “I’d tell you to have a seat, but as you can see, my furnishings are woefully lacking.”  
It’s then that her eyes lock onto Sokka. “You’re still hanging around with the Avatar and friends then?”  
“Wait. You don’t know?” Zuko frowns.  
“I’ve been locked in a cell for quite a few years Zuzu, do forgive me if I’m not caught up on all the latest news.”  
“Well, I mean, I figured that the therapists or something might have said.”  
“Not everything is about you. Instead, it’s all about dad. And mom. And how they made me feel. Terribly boring.”  
“Is it helping?”  
“Why do you care? This is the first time I’ve seen you in at least six years.” There’s a hint of genuine upset in her voice. Like she’s hurt.  
“The last time we spoke you nearly murdered me. So very sorry that I’ve been busy trying to work through my own issues.” Maybe he’s raised his voice a bit, but it’s not on purpose, and it certainly doesn’t seem to have had an effect on Azula.  
“How cute. So glad life’s worked out for you, oh great Fire Lord. I hope you’re happy.”  
“Maybe if you had fought on the right side of the war, you’d be happy too.”  
Azula flares. “You switched sides only a little while before the end! Do not act like you’re better than me! You fought with us for years Zuko. Don’t you dare forget that.”  
The Fire Lord swallows. It’s hard to forget. Almost every night, he falls asleep with his own brain berating him for every misstep, every wrongdoing. The fact that Azula of all people is judging him? He must be scum.  
“Hey! Back off. Zuko changed. He actively worked on becoming a better person. You saw what the Fire Nation was doing to people, and you didn’t bat an eye.” Sokka leaps to his defence though.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t really see how a peasant like you would understand any of this.”  
“Sokka’s a prince now, actually. Treat your royalty with respect. Isn’t that something you wholeheartedly believe in Azula?”  
A moment of quiet.  
“A prince of a water tribe barely counts.”  
“He’s a prince of the Fire Nation. He was given that title on our wedding day.”  
“WHAT?” Azula’s brazenness slips away for a moment. “You’re married?”  
“Yes.” Zuko folded his arms. “Very happily.”  
“I - Hmph. Lovely to hear your dreamy lifestyle is going perfectly.”  
“Why did you ask for me Azula?”  
The ex-princess shifts uncomfortably for a moment.  
“I - just felt like someone needed to remind you of your place. You think a lowly Omega is fit to be Fire Lord?”  
Zuko huffs. “Great. I’ll leave you again now. Part of me wishes I could say I’ve missed you. But you’re just not worth that.”  
“Wait! Zuko.” Azula hesitates. And there’s an actual note of vulnerability in her voice. “I - I miss you.”  
He tries to ignore her. Azula always lies. Azula is manipulative.  
But she sounds so... sincere.  
Sokka seems to disagree, moving towards the door. Zuko trusts Sokka, so he follows.  
“I want to believe you. But I can’t.”  
And she starts fucking crying.  
What kind of brother would he be to leave her sobbing?  
“Azula?”  
“I know. I know. I’ve been awful. To you. To your friends. To - To the entire world! I just... I want to be like you. That’s all. I’m tired of being broken Zuzu. I need help. I’m asking for help. Please. Please Zuko.”  
“That’s what the therapists are for.”  
“I know. And I keep yelling at them. And not listening. And just- being a bad patient.” Azula sniffles. “I can understand why you don’t trust me. I get it. If it was reversed, I wouldn’t trust you either. Please Zuko. Help me. One mistake, if I make even one, throw me back in here. Destroy me. I need to be better Zuzu. I know I do. I don’t want to end up old, a-and bitter and evil.”  
Zuko stares at his sister, crumbling before his very eyes.  
What’s the right thing to do in this situation?  
He looks at Sokka.  
“Whatever you decide, I’ll back you.” He mumbles.  
Without thinking, Zuko unlocks the cell, immediately bracing himself for an attack.  
Except she’s still chained up, and still sobbing.  
“I’m keeping you in cuffs. Just to be on the safe side. But I’ll let you out. You don’t have to be in here anymore.”  
He removes the chains, swapping them for some handcuffs, prepared to fight at any moment. Sokka’s got his hand on his sword, so at least he’ll have back up.  
Azula stands, and stares at him for a minute. Another shaky sob, and she wraps her arms around him tightly, an endless stream of apologies and thanks flowing from her mouth.  
Zuko knows he’s done the right thing. After all, when he asked for a chance of redemption, it was given to him. So why should Azula be any different?


	5. Chapter 5

“Please escort Azula to her old chambers. Do not let her leave your sight. If she attacks, fight back, but if she doesn’t, don’t engage with her at all. I’ll be there soon.” Zuko passes Azula off to a couple of guards, before making his way back to his room.  
He needs Aang in case of a fight. And Katara in case of injury. May as well bring Toph and Iroh.  
“Babe, I completely trust you know what you’re doing, but are you sure you should’ve let Azula out? I mean, you’re supposed to be keeping as relaxed as possible. Stress is bad for-”  
“I know. I know. I just...” Zuko sighs. “I’m giving her a chance. That’s all.”  
“But your firebending-”  
“I know. That’s why I’m getting Aang. And everyone.”  
Sokka nods, squeezing his hand. “Alright. We’ll keep you safe.” He then wraps his arm around Zuko’s waist, fingertips dancing on his stomach. “Both of you.”

“What did Azula want?” Katara looks ready for a fight, immediately standing once Zuko and Sokka re-enter the room.  
“Uh, well, she basically asked for a second chance.”  
“Ha! She really thought she’d get one? After everything she’s done? Bitch.” Toph swings her legs, kicking the coffee table from her seat on the couch.  
Okay. Well, now Zuko was definitely questioning himself.  
Katara’s eyes widen at his silence. “You let her out?”  
“W-well, she’s still in handcuffs!”  
“She killed you for a few seconds! The only reason you’re alive is because I managed to heal you, you idiot.” Katara folds her arms at Sokka. “Why didn’t you stop him?”  
“I trust Zuko’s decisions. If that’s what he thinks is right, I back him.”  
“Well, I think Zuko is right.” Aang says it slowly, mulling over his words. “We gave him a second chance.”  
“Yeah but that’s different.” Toph rolls her eyes.  
“How? We both helped commit atrocities. We both made mistakes. Azula cried. I think she really wants to-”  
“She’s a liar Zuko!” Katara shakes her head. “Even Toph can’t tell when she’s lying. She is manipulating you!”  
Fuck. Maybe he really has made a mistake.  
“Uncle? What do you think?”  
Iroh sips his tea, tugging on his beard. “I think... Azula is like flame. Angry, destructive, wild - but with the right tools, tameable.”  
“Haven’t the therapists been saying she’s completely unresponsive to all their techniques?” Toph said. “Maybe she’s too big a fire.”  
“Guys. Leave off. Zuko knows what he’s doing. He’s been there. Honestly? He might be the only one that can help her.”  
Oh thank the spirits he has Sokka.  
“I mean, it would be nice to have some back up while I talk to her. Just in case.”  
“Yeah! I’m good at talking to people!” Aang stands. “Let’s go.”  
“I’m only going in case of a fight. I don’t approve of this in any way.” Katara dusts herself off.  
“I wanna come too! I’ll kick her ass.”  
“Uncle?”  
Iroh remains seated. “I’ll wait for you here Zuko. I believe my presence wouldn’t be much of an asset. Azula and I will meet again at another time.”  
With a nod, Zuko and the Gaang leave, Iroh taking another swig from is teacup.

The guards are standing resolutely outside Azula’s door. No signs of scuffle anywhere.  
“She been any trouble?”  
“None at all, your majesty.” One of the guards bows, and both step aside to allow the team entry.  
Azula is lying on her bed, eyes closed. It doesn’t look like she’s been trying to firebend to escape, but Zuko can’t be too sure.  
“Hello Azula. I’m back.”  
“Zuzu!” She jerks upright, before pulling a face. “And the rest of you are here too. Lovely.”  
“I’m not a fool Azula. I know I might need help.” Zuko sits on one of the plushy armchairs, staring at his Alpha sister. “I don’t know if you’re serious about wanting to change. And I guess we should start with that. Why only now, after six years, do you ask for this?”  
No reply. She’s busy glaring at his friends.  
“Azula.”  
Still nothing.  
“You will answer to the Fire Lord!” Zuko slams his fist down.  
And the ex-princess flinches at the movement. “Sorry. Yes your majesty.” It’s like all defiance left her body at that moment, slumping down. “I - I didn’t know how to ask. That’s all.”  
“What made you realise you needed to change?”  
Azula swallowed. “I don’t understand.”  
“You don’t just decide that your morals and actions are wrong. You have a moment of realisation. Or several moments.”  
Quiet, for a moment, before Katara cracked her knuckles.  
“It was about five months into my imprisonment.” Azula is quick to talk. “And I heard two guards speaking. About their home lives. Something about how they felt safe now. Which is confusing, because they’ve always been safe, haven’t they? Here in the Fire Nation, away from the war. They weren’t under attack or anything. So I thought about it.”  
She stopped there.  
“And? What did you think?”  
“Why would father, grandfather even, why would they be on the bad side? I don’t understand Zuko. That’s - that’s wrong. They were doing it for the betterment of the world, surely? Surely?”  
“Azula. You conquered Ba Sing Se. There is no way you did that and thought it was bettering the world.”  
She glares at him. “You did it with me.”  
“Because I wanted my honour back! That’s all!”  
“And I wanted to keep mine safe. You think I could’ve returned and told father I’d failed? I was just as scared of him as you!” Azula’s voice quivered. “I watched him scar you. I watched you get banished. I didn’t want the same to happen to me. At least mom loved you! She thought I was a monster. I had no love. Not even from you.”  
She broke down again.  
And Zuko walks out.

“Babe? Zuko? Are you okay?” Sokka hurries after him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I just-” Zuko slows down, letting Sokka catch up to him. “I can’t tell if she means it. Any of it. I don’t want to be the one to decide what to do with her. It’s just, I dunno, too much responsibility?”  
“You don’t have to decide now. You know that, right? It could be weeks, months, before you have your verdict.”  
“But what if it’s all a manipulation! She’s gonna get in my head, and then I’ll turn all evil again, and - fuck, Sokka, what if something happens to the baby, and-”  
“Shh. It’s alright. You’re not gonna turn evil. You never were. I’m gonna be here with you every step of the way. And I’ll make sure she never ever hurts you again.”  
Zuko sniffs, hugging Sokka close.

He and Azula have a lot of conversations over the next few weeks. He always has at least one other person with him, more if he could help it, and it goes... well?  
As far as he can tell, she’s serious about wanting to change. And sure, there are still doubts in the back of his head, but he moves past them.  
“How was it today?” Sokka mumbles one night as he curls around Zuko.  
“Fine. I think I’m getting to her.”  
He feels his husband caress his slightly bloated stomach. It’s easy to conceal beneath his robes, but his baby bump is definitely there, and definitely growing.  
“Told her about Sokka Junior yet?”  
“We’re not naming our kid that. And no. I guess I’m still scared.”  
Zuko shuffles closer to Sokka, focusing on his gentle fingertips stroking his belly.  
“That’s alright. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there today.” A kiss on his cheek.  
“It’s fine.”  
A moment of quiet.  
“I want to take you on a date. I know you’re busy with Azula and stuff but-”  
“I’d like that.”  
Zuko feels Sokka smile against his skin, and he entwines their fingers, knuckles grazing against his stomach.

“You remember that time I braided your hair?”  
“Yes, it was terrible.”  
Azula snorts. “It wasn’t! I think you looked great.”  
“Well, I think you need to work on your hairstyling skills.”  
It’s honestly... nice to talk to Azula again. Not twisted, insane, rotten Azula. But the Azula from when they were really young. From when they were not only siblings, but friends.  
“And then Mai made it all knotted, ruining my perfect work of art!” His sister sighs, before nudging him. “Where are they? Mai and Ty Lee?”  
“Kyoshi Island. I think Ty Lee is a warrior or something now. And Mai follows her wherever, obviously.”  
“Obviously?”  
“Oh. Right. They’re engaged.”  
Azula only lets her shock show for a split second, before looking over at Aang, who stands quietly in the corner.  
“And what’s your deal Avatar? I expect you have many lining up to date you.”  
“You’re actually asking?” Aang’s eyes widen slightly. “Uh, I’m with Katara.”  
“I have a question about that.”  
Zuko waits. Is Azula really interested in other people? Or is this all a set up to her getting to bitch about someone?  
“She’s the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, no? What’s she doing here?”  
Aang glances at Zuko. “Uh, well... You know, things.”  
“Surely there are more important matters than keeping Zuzu company.”  
“She can be here if she wants!”  
Azula tuts, clearly unhappy with his answer. And yet, she lets it go. “Fine. I want to do some firebending training with Zuko anyway, it’ll be nice to have her here to heal wounds.”  
“You want what?”  
“Come on Zuzu! We used to practice together all the time. Just one round, for old time’s sake?”  
“Zuko can’t bend at the moment though.”  
The Fire Lord sends a short glare Aang’s way, who only now seems to realise his mistake.  
“You can’t?” Instead of grinning about this newly realised weakness, Azula sounds genuinely concerned.  
“Well, uh, no, not right now.”  
“What? Do the guards know? Do your advisors know? Has it been investigated?”  
“Azula, it’s not a big deal.”  
“Zuko! What if - what if you get attacked or something?”  
He stares at her. “You care?”  
“Of course I do. You’re the only family I have left.”  
“But Uncle-”  
“No. It’s not the same.” Azula puts a hand on his arm. “Is your chi blocked? Did something happen?”  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”  
Her brow creases, and she turns to Aang. “Is he lying? Is he ill? Is he okay?”  
“Zuko’s alright! Seriously. If something was wrong, Sokka wouldn’t leave his side.”  
She doesn’t look any less worried.  
“Okay. Alright. I’ll tell you. Only because I know you’ll annoy me if I don’t.” Zuko drums on his thighs at Azula’s now gleeful expression. “I’m around two months pregnant.”  
There’s no response for a second, before she starts laughing. “You’re gonna be huge!”  
“Wh- Hey! Don’t be rude.”  
Azula holds her hands out in front of her stomach, miming a comically large belly. “Haha, I never would’ve imagined you, Zuko, all knocked up. Oh, this is hilarious. With a half water tribe baby? Imagine telling that to your younger self!”  
Zuko shoves her, and she goes to push back, before stopping. “Congratulations.” She lowers her voice. “I’m glad you’re happy. Seriously.”  
And Zuko knows she’s being honest.


End file.
